As The Rain Starts Falling
by MFK Legend
Summary: when sakura haruno was saved by itachi uchiha her life became whole. her love was him and she was his lifes reason. can the love last or will fate intervene?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters I only own the plot of this story

As she looked into his blood red eyes that had changed before her, she was taken into a world of darkness. She was not afraid because she trusted him enough to handle her with care. A single flower appeared in front of her. It was her favorite kind. She learned from Ino that it was a flower of purity and love. She didn't think Itachi had known this. But it was all the same because he remembered her favorite flower. She was sad that she hadn't found someone like him earlier in her life. Sakura's earlier years in Konoha were wasted on chasing Sasuke who she realized now obviously would have never paid as close attention to her as Itachi would because Sasuke was too obsessed with gaining the power to kill Itachi. She never truly understood the feud that they had because neither of them would talk about it so what she knew now was what she had learned from talking to people on the streets of Konoha.

She was glad that she was glad fell that night. And she was glad that he was there to save her. The way she looked at it was that if he wasn't there then she would have rather fell to her death. The only thing on the down side was that she was now a missing ninja and if she went back to her village then she wouldn't be able to see her love any longer. She wouldn't make the mistake of leaving him. She owed him her life and was willingly giving herself to him. It wasn't a hard choice for her. She just followed her heart.

She was still in the dark with the single flower floating in front of her twirling. She reached to grab it but as soon as she touched it with the tip of her finger it blew up into him. By now she knew she was in Itachi's sharingan technique. She didn't flinch. She was in his world so nothing would harm her. Everything was perfect. It was just him and her together making everything perfect on her part but he had more planed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tight to himself and kissed her. It was an extremely passionate kiss. She started blushing very deeply because she was so astounded by the kiss. Although it only lasted about seven seconds it was the best moment of her life, so far. He pulled away and she stared into his eyes amazed. The world slowly appeared in the background but she took no notice to this. He took her right hand and led her into the woods. They were in 

a part of the forest that she had not known. If she were to try and find her way back to that place she would surely get lost. Every tree looked slightly different. But only if you really took time to examine it. They walked a path covered by slouching trees that almost made the path seem to be like a naturally built hallway. The sun light barely shone through the trees. The beams of light that did were bright and focused and were just enough to illuminate the path with a green tint.

Sakura was unsure what was to come next. Her mind wandered to endless extents reaching many unusual conclusions. She was taken through a break in the trees to the left of the natural hall. She was instantly dazzled by what she had seen. It was a peaceful meadow full of fire flies and chirping crickets. A group of butterflies floated in from the left of her vision with brightly colored wings that seemed almost larger than normal. She thought that she had been tricked into Itachi's sharingan but when she looked at him his eyes were normal. This was a real place. Not just any place though. It was the perfect place. It was dim with light but it had a certain glow about it that made it bright. The beams of light highlighted every detail that was presented before her. Itachi let go of her hand and put it around her waist making her feel warm and safe. She was so amazed by the beauty of the meadow and happy about this that she began to cry. Before any of her tears hit the ground Itachi caught them in his hand and wiped away the other tears that were building from her eyes with his other hand.

"Don't cry… Please, At least not today. This is our two year anniversary. You are a very special girl and although your tears are priceless I do not want you to waste them on this occasion. So please hold your tears until another time." He said in a deep caring voice that sounded almost poetic to Sakura's ears.

Her love for him now was immense. He had out done himself and if this were to be topped then it would take a miracle. Itachi turned her and pointed out a pinic basket on the top of a small hill that was on the bank of a clear river. The setting was perfect. Nothing would wreck this day for her. Everything was perfect in its own way. Wasting no time Itachi lifted Sakura of her feet and took her to the hill and laid her down gently on the fur blanket that covered the soft ground. Itachi 

had gotten out drinks and sandwiches for Sakura and himself to eat but as he turned around Sakura was there waiting for another kiss. This time she pulled herself tighter toward him making her body perfectly mold his. He knew her weak spot and had the opening to get at it. The only person in the world that knew Sakura's weak spot was Itachi. Sakura was secretly very weak to being kissed on the neck and if such a kiss from her love was placed upon her sweet neck she would be like butter in a hot oven, melting away so easily. She was now putty in his hands after the kiss was planted. He rolled over on top of her and went in to kiss her neck more. Sakura was relaxed until Itachi move his head down towards her neck once more. It was right there behind him. She had nothing else to do but scream. She let out a loud shriek that instantly snapped Itachi into action. The only thing that was running through his mind "was protect her!"

Well that is my version of an itaXsaku fic so I hope you enjoyed and remember R&R. umm I dedicate this to my friend TheFanFicti0nWh0re'- plz no flames thnx  later days!


End file.
